A Broken Heart
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: One month after the 4D adventure, Both Emmet and Lucy were gonna get ready to go to a dance party [invited by Batman] the next day, on that day, something has changed when this happened to Emmet. (This is all I can think of. Based off SVTFOE's Broken Comic. This may not follow some of it though.) This may include one making out scene :/
1. Depressed Emmet?

-One Shot-

It was silent out in Bricksburg, night time and four months after the events of the first Movie were just peaceful. In Emmet's apartment, Emmet was determined to call his mother from his new phone in his bedroom. When he called her, his mom answered right away. "Emmet! Hi sweetheart!" Emmet's mom said. Emmet didn't really answer that much, but he smiled with a warm heart, tears were fading away a little bit, but still hurt from what happened Eariler. It's been four months since he last called his mom (or saw her) and before he became the Special.

"How'd you been, son? I haven't heard from you for four months. Did things go wrong or construction has just been busy for you with the instructions?"

Emmet wanted to answer, but his emotions was not letting himself speak. His mom realized Emmet wasn't speaking at all. She was getting worried now. "Son, you aren't talking, what's wrong?" His Mom asked. "Did you not followed the instructions again?"

Emmet's mom knew from Emmet's toddler years that he kept breaking step 11 of the instructions til he turned 3 years old, it took a while for Emmet to get to know every single neighbors in Bricksburg. Anyways that question didn't bother Emmet only because he became a Master Builder without her knowing. Emmet nodded and looked down to the ground. He finally spoke. "Actually.. Mom.. I had something to tell you.." Emmet's voice sounded depressed. He need to tell the truth about what happened throughout four months he's been through, even Eariler.


	2. Two Days Back

Two days ago, It's sunny out on the other side of Bricksburg, and its still different that it still has full of crimes and sort of bad people they can be. Emmet was kind of not used to that since Lucy toke him there the first time when she just gonna try doing something a little more private with Emmet in her apartment.

Later in Lucy's apartment... "Babe!" Lucy shouted in a shrilled voiced. Emmet was sitting on the double decker couch, munching on his dinner with planty on his side as usual and watching some old movies like "The Wizard of Oz". (He was staying with Lucy for a few weeks, he had his Double Decker Couch, Planty and some of his clothes over to her apartment yesterday night). He recently forgot Lucy called him from her bedroom, Lucy came out of there anyways and approached to him.

"Babe?" Emmet looked up & saw her. "Ok Lucy, you got me. I was working a bit overtime today, I know.. I can explain." He said, he thought Lucy knew he was working overtime. "W-What? It's.. Fine, Babe. I wasn't gonna say you were working overtime," Lucy said. Emmet continued eating his dinner, but he was still listening to Lucy. "Batman has invited us to a party." Lucy finished. "PFFFFFFFFF" Emmet was spitting dinnner chunks everywhere, almost barely on Lucy but she backed up away from the mess.

"W-What?" Emmet answered. He probably knew Batman kind of hated him still, even when he was given his first speech in Cloud Cuckoo Land (which it turned out bad as he said he isn't a master builder). Other than that, Batman never actually invited them to a party before, Emmet thought Batman's finally doing something nice for him and Lucy, maybe for the baby. Last time Batman only went to Hans Solos' party that only plays space Checkers (the only time Lucy thought Batman was trying to be gay with them).

"Text him!" Emmet yelled. Lucy sat next to him and pulled her phone out, showing Batman's message. Which it said, "Hey Lucy, it's been a while since I last saw you.. I've been thinking about this.. Would you like to go to a party with me tomorrow night? If so, you should take Emmet with you too."

"How could this happen?" Emmet wondered. "I just don't know," Lucy answered. "He wanted to make up those party stuff he hasn't invited me into when I still with him.. Even when he played space checkers with Hans Solo.." Lucy kinda felt emotional.

"Soo.. You weren't gonna text him back?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know what to say to him anymore, babe... I moved on.."

They stood silence for a few moments.. Then Emmet decided to borrow Lucy's phone and text Batman back. Lucy had noticed he toke her phone. "Babe! What the heck are you doing!" she shouted. Lucy knew this would happen, she snatched her phone away from Emmet. "Gimme!"

Lucy looked at the screen and saw the message just sent: "Why not, Batman? We can go to the party if you want. At 6pm?" Lucy was Petrified. Emmet felt sorry of what he made Lucy feel petrified. "Tomorrow?! We have plans tomorrow.. I'm not ready!" Her mood swings started to pick up a little bit (she's a bit angry). "Emmet, what is with you? I needed a while to think!"

"I- I kind of don't get it. Why you make it sound very hard when you like Batman?"

Lucy talked it all out, she had calmed down. "Well Its not that I like him, I just like him as a friend now... I moved on since that day. I had someone else in mind."

Emmet was confused. "Someone else? ..Who?"

Something flashed into Lucy's mind, someone was just as a playful little girl and the bigger boy Lucy had loved most, last she saw them before the prophecy began. It wanted to come out from the chest of Lucy. She kept the love inside while fighting for her sister during eight in a half years of the prophecy. "Never mind, babe! I took the 'I had someone else to think about' in the wrong way! I'm such a fool of myself!"

Emmet didn't know what to say at first, he thought its Hans solo and the gang she's kept thinking Batman would go to again, ditching plans and stuff like that like last time. Then he held her claw hand. Feeling a warm touch in a delicate situation embarrassed Lucy a bit.

A minute later, everything comforted Lucy, touched by Emmet's words, Batman probably have changed that he's not going to invite Hans Solo and them to the party. They were eaten by the huge worm anyways ( **no offense** ). "It's gonna be fine Lucy.. I promise." Emmet said.

"Okay... I'm going." She decided ( **you know to the party** ).

* * *

It's been a few minutes later, trying to figure out what Lucy should wear to the party, knowing she already worn a black dress at the awards ceremony. They were still on the couch, but Lucy was already frustrated, don't even know what to do or what to wear. Emmet showed her a pink dress from his new IPhone. "What- I can't even wear this dress, it's too pink!" Lucy shouted. "Sorry, I didn't know you didn't actually like pink, Lucy-" Emmet started to panic in himself, but he tried to pick the best dress for her from his phone. Lucy had a bad feeling again, even when she is in the overthinking mood wing.

"Hey, Lucy- What about this dress for the party?" He showed her a prom dress from his phone, black and sparkly dress. Lucy realized it was her old prom dress. She remembered that day at the prom (her Sophomore year at high school)... A flash before Lucy's eyes seen the past..

 **-Flashback-**

Her bigger brother held Lucy's claw hand and they danced as other students at the prom danced. Bless the broken road song was playing on the DJ's Record player (the Song's by Rascal Flatts). Lucy had her head against her brother's chest as they danced, feeling the amazing moment that she went with him to the dance for the first time. "Hey, I actually wanna be a DJ someday.." Lucy said, she was honest as she looked at the DJ there. "Oo Snazzypants, that would be a cool job to do during your art career!" His brother was surprised, he would knew art and DJ stuff would fit her Future self. "When you get the career, you should call yourself 'Wyldstyle' for your DJ name! That name would be so cool-"

Everything, even the music stopped by A huge Golf ball crushing the roof like a Asteroid. "Woah, look out!" He threw Lucy out of the way and the golf ball let it crushed him. Decreased. Everyone else was screaming and running all over the place. We hear Bad Cops voice shouting from outside, robots crushing through the doors and capturing half of the students (other half barely escaped, and 10% died). Lucy barely almost got up and saw her brother dead. "NOOO!" Her eyes were flooded with Tears, heartbroken. Knowing he has saved her life by sacrificing himself from a golf ball, she will never see him again.

 **-Back to Present-**

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Emmet asked. Lucy was flooded with tears... She realized the day that the prophecy began was her prom day.. And it killed her only brother, leaving her and the baby sister behind with it. While she has tears falling, she exploded, " _NO I DON'T WANT THAT DRESS EMMET! WHAT THE HEAK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ " Lucy has sobbing even more. Knowing Lucy, she explodes really loud that Emmet is frightened and looked at her worried. He noticed the tears falling from Lucy's eyes, he never saw Lucy actually explode and cried before. Lucy got up from the couch. "I _Don't Want To Go To The Party Anymore! Especially That Prom Where A Huge Golf Ball Killed My Big Brother!_ " She turned to the bedroom door and walked towards it. " _Forget that darn party, I'll be in the room._ " Lucy slammed the bedroom door. "L-Lucy..." is the only thing Emmet could say after Lucy entered her bedroom. He has learned that Lucy's brother has died that day...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Guys, I'm afraid this may have one (you know) *** scene in this chapter, it would actually last a few seconds cause of something. I know Legos aren't allowed to do it, but I guess they do in Robot Chicken... Now that because EmmetLoverx commented that he/she feels the energy of them making out, that's the reason I'm having a *** scene written...**_

* * *

It's been later when Unikitty had called Emmet from Cloud Cuckoo land (that place was perfectly rebuild the day before Lucy got the invitation to Brick World). Emmet was getting worried. He was still on the couch, hearing Lucy sobbing from her room. A minute later, "I had to comfort her, Unikitty." Emmet decided. "Okay," Unikitty said. She hopes everything was fine after he comforts her. "For the record, tell her too that Benny and I will go to Batman's party also after you comfort her."

"Wait Benny's up there with you too?" Emmet wondered.

"Yeah, He asked me on a date Eariler and I told him to meet me up here."

It's exciting news for her and Emmet, but he was still worried about Lucy. A few moments later, "Okay, I have to let you go, Emmet. Benny's here," Unikitty said as she said bye after and hung up her rainbow flip phone. It was silent. Too silent. 9:15pm... A moment later Lucy stopped crying. Tears were a bit falling still, Laying on the bed. In her mind she's thinking of that dress Emmet has showed her & a text Batman responded "Cool! I'll see you and Emmet tomorrow. :)".

Lucy let out a sigh. She heard Emmet from the other side. "Do I mind coming in?" Emmet asked. "Yeah.." Lucy said, she sat herself up from the bed, sitting at the edge of it.

Emmet came in, and sat next to her. Lucy's emotions held up the courage, but she spoke "Look Emmet, I'm sorry. I was such a fool of myself (again). I know you were just trying to help with the dresses you showed me..,"

"It was my fault too, Lucy! I know why you didn't want the black sparkled dress... Idk why you were mad at me-"

"I wasn't mad at you, babe. I just gotten out of control with my emotions when you showed me that dress... It's fine though.." Lucy had calmed down. She couldn't stay depressed that long for Emmet. "I wore that dress for prom when I was a sophomore. My brother asked me to go to the Prom with him and he sacrificed himself when the huge golf ball squashed him.."

Emmet looked at her: "Is that why you don't want to go to the party anymore?"

"N-No, it's because.. Ugh nevermind!" Lucy got emotional, Emmet held her claw hand.

 **-A few moments later-**

"Well.." Emmet exclaimed. "I wish I haven't not sent that text to Batman. I should've let you decide if you want to go or not.." He said. He felt it with the bottom of his heart.

Lucy opened her eyes and just stared at Emmet, touched by his words. Emmet chuckles nervously. He blushed and tried to change the subject. Lucy couldn't stop looking at him, how adorable he is and everything. Emmet spoke again, continuing off of the comment, "Well yeah.. I know. I shouldn't have sent the text message to batman, especially if you just want to go-" Lucy suddenly reached over and kissed Emmet. It was a long peck before pulling away. Emmet regrets the kiss, his face went completely red (blushing). "...Or not."

Lucy blushed & smiles, "Yeah.. I want to go. Now that you cheered me up..". There was a pause at the moment, recently Lucy has Emmet's claw hand on her (you know) boob.

 ** _Lucy's POV (first POV in the story): I think it would be the time to do this.. again. No more people shouting from other apartments next to me... It's still our first time, but four months ago we haven't actually got to the feels part yet when I took him here first time. :)_**

Emmet wasn't sure why Lucy had his hand on her boob.. he slightly said, "Wh- Wh- What are you doing?"

"What you'd think?"

Emmet didn't know what to say, he thought at the moment in his mind that the first time Lucy told him that they were gonna do something more private.. He remembers. "W.. Was it- that.. your trying to do something weird to me..?" Emmet stammered.

"Yeah.. Babe, I know it's way too soon, but we can do it now.. Without the neighbors- you know, shouting loud behind us again.." Lucy blushed.

Emmets face felt hot, realizing he and Lucy were gonna do it for real. He felt nervous as usual, like last time. "L-Lucy, I never done this before though.."

"Okay, Like I said, I take it easy on you."

 _ **Lucy's POV: I had to take it easy on our unborn child too..**_

She lean in and kissed Emmet. He had kissed back. Slowly and paced. Emmet slowly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. As Lucy felt his arms pull her forward, she relaxed into his hold. Tilting her head, she adjusted the kiss to kiss Emmet deeper. While kissing still, & Lucy moaning a bit, she started to take off Emmet's construction vest first slowly, half naked. She pulled away the kiss for a while & toke off her sweater, revealing a gray tan top. Now kissing again. Lucy also toke off Emmet's pants and then hers. They went under the covers in Bed after turning off the lamp next to Lucy.

 **42 seconds later**

Suddently Lucy stopped moaning because she felt something on Emmet's chest after she had her chaw hand there. "Babe- ow. Wait," Emmet stopped at the moment. "What am I feeling?" Emmet felt confused and tried to look at his chest. "W- What- ...My.. Chest..?" Lucy reached over and turned on the lamp. Getting off from under the covers, Emmet had to get off of Lucy and sat up from the bed. For what Lucy saw on Emmet's chest, the strange gray skin has fading in a bit bigger into Emmet. "Okay, that's weird." Lucy said as she worriedly backed down.

Then Emmet looked at his chest, he was scared and tried to wipe the gray spots fading in. "Get It Off!"

"It Won't Come Off!" He screamed.

Emmet now felt the pain coming through his body. Screaming in pain.. What was happening? Why are the gray spots fading into him? He find himself living a nightmare with that thing fading in. It has never happened to him before.

"Okay, that thing's starting to scare me," Lucy said. "I'm calling the Doctor-"

* * *

The next day, Emmet was visited by the doctor. Still in Lucy's apartment. The doctor checks up on his neck, "Don't worry Lucy. The unknown infection is not that bad," the doctor said. The doctor still talks about the infection and how to make it feel better and that. Although Emmet is sitting up on Lucy's bed being checked by the doctor with medicine being put in a shot and into his neck. "Emmet will be fine in about one to two days, hopely."

Lucy's mother and her little sister, Marie, was there also. "Oh thank goodness," Lucy's mother sighed in relief. "Lucia, what were you thinking? What have you done to your new boyfriend-"

"I Didn't do anything to Emmet, Mom!" Lucy said. "We were just cuddling just watching 'Titanic', that was it."

"Cancel all your plans with him for these days, Lucia." her mom replied, thoughtfully thought it's her terrible excuse. "He need some rest!"

"I know, Mom. I know. My plans with him are done. Don't worry!"

Emmet listened to everything, didn't say a word. He doesn't know what the heak is going on with those gray spots fading in that night. Well it wasn't that bad. It feels like Emmet had to go back to his apartment to rest up.

"Mrs. Gutierrez!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Don't be too hard on your daughter! She has not done anything to him. These things happens! Her boyfriend will heal up like a charming young man."

"Thank you for your time, Doctor! Have a nice day!"

Meanwhile, Marie was approaching to Lucy's bed. She thought to herself, "I hope he was okay from that infection, even though I don't know what it is.."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: To answer SpringTasic's question "Is it Emmet's child?", it is their kid. Unborn. Lucy does love him, she told him on the last chapter she only likes Batman as a friend, she still loves Emmet. Due to Lucy's pregnant belly (a little bump), she's four months pregnant. Both Lucy, Emmet & (maybe) Batman's baby. This is the continuation from a fanfiction story "what happens straight after the Lego movie" & "the accident" (ongoing). Even though Duplos did show up at the end, but to make them actually show up in 2019. And it's based on Star vs the Force of Evil's Broken Comic (ongoing?), although I'm not following some of it, due to creativity I had in mind.**_


	4. Where an Infection went a little worse

After the Doctor left the apartment, Lucy's mother has the front door half way open and turned to Lucy, "I'll leave Marie with you for tonight, Lucia. Sorry for been too hard on you.." her mom had left the apartment.. Therefore, she had to work late tonight.

Marie already had the tv on, having herself watching Wall-E after Lucy told her to play in the living room for a while.

 **-a few moments later-**

Emmet's voice feels sad as a bit of the shot medicine still goes through. "Well yeah.. The party would be cancelled once batman gets here if you told him about the infection I randomly had. ...You still worried, Lucy?"

"Yeah Babe," Lucy said. "It's not your fault, okay? Who ever made you have that infection should get their butts kicked. Well I wasn't expecting it at all while we were making out. Maybe.. We should've wait a little longer for that anyways. It's fine, Babe! It happens-"

Emmet started to cry. He could no longer held it as the infection had beat the medicine inside of him. "E- Emmet.. are you..?" Lucy said being considered.

"I'm sorry Lucy! Idk what's happening with the medicine! Its too painful!"

"Babe- Babe! It's okay!"

Emmet pulled Lucy into the bed and cried more uncontrollably.

 **-a few moments later, again-**

"Calm down, Emmet!"

"It's gonna kill me!"

"No it's not, Emmet!"

Lucy grabbed Emmet's arms looked at him. "For heavens sakes, it's never going to kill you, ever! ..I promise Emmet..."

Emmet stopped crying and smiles. They have both calmed down at the moment, good thing for Lucy she had to talk this out seriously and hoped for the infection will go away soon. "Hey.. Trust me, babe.." Lucy said softly. Emmet had trusted her, as always. Something more intense was set into Emmet and Lucy, approaching to each other, and then they kissed. A Long one... before they were just about to make out in bed at this moment, Someone had rang the apartment doorbell. Emmet and Lucy stopped kissing at that moment.

"I think Batman's here." Lucy had got out of bed before she barely stopped at the bedroom door. Emmet wanted to stand up, but the infection had made the pain worse on Emmet. A few moments later his eyes turned red. Lucy turned to him. "What the-" Lucy exclaimed as she think the medicine is not helping for Emmet. He looked disappointed, angry and unstable.

Marie thought Lucy wanted her to get the door for her as the doorbell rang again. "I got it! I got it!" She said cheerfully. Emmet had his arm straight at the front door where Marie was at, having an power destroy the door. Lucy gasped and had dodged and boom! Marie flew back a few and thud. At the door was Batman, Barbara and Robin. They were shocked by a boom. Robin has his claw hand raised at the bell. Emmet's eyes were no longer red and he didn't understand what just happened.

"H-Hey Batman! I didn't expect you and your family to come right now."

Marie looked at the destroyed door, she was surprised. She have thought Emmet had done that (which he did). "That was Totally wicked! How do you learn to do that? From Vitruvius?"

Emmet looked at the destroyed door and was shocked. "W-what? I didn't learn this from Vitruvius-" Only after he saw gray skin fading away on his claw hands, he realized what just happened. "OH MY GOSH! NO!-"

"Emmet! Calm down. We're all fine, even Marie is fine." Lucy said as with a reassuring voice. Emmet was all shocked at all of this, what just happened, he was at loss for words with everyone...

Robin spoke, trying to break the ice. "Aehm... I guess it's a bad time to go to dad's party, huh?"

 **-a minute later-**

Lucy, Marie, Batman, Barbara & Robin were just by the Batmobile outside the apartment complex, confused by what happened (Marie wasn't confused). Batman had come to pick up Lucy and Emmet for tonight. But they certainly didn't expect something like this.

"I don't how infections get that worse. It's just how they are. For a while your boyfriend will eventually get over it after the infection dies." Barbara said.

"Maybe your right, Batgirl.."

 **-back in Lucy's apartment-**

Emmet stood in silence, meditating and looking at an diary that his sister told him to look at. An personal diary, in fact, Lucy has kept throughout her life. Perhaps Lucy's diary might be the way to get rid of the dangerous infection Emmet had, or isn't it not? "I'm Sorry Lucy.." Emmet thought to himself. Most of Lucy's personal diary pages are ripped off the book. Emmet began reading her dairy...

* * *

 _*Pieces of Lucy's dairy:*_

 _August 8th, 1999_

 _"On the first day of school, after my family and I have moved to Bricksburg, I have met Bruce Wayne. So I got this new purplish dairy and write out my personal life here and there. Bruce knew how to master built, which was quite cool! He didn't want me to meet Vitruvius yet til I get quite to my teen years to learn how to master build, and fight. He did say he wanted to make your own hero to save the city, which he say 'I'm Batman.', Lmbo (Laughing my bricks off). We became friends for a long time that day. I met his other dad, Alfred, he's a nice fancy man."_

 _May 5th, 2005_

 _"High School! It's the huge for high school students! Freshmens to Seniors! Bruce and I are still best of friends from the start, still waiting for at least to senior year to date, for what Bruce starting to think after prom, the day that my big brother had passed away... Never mind. He thought I was old enough to become a Master Builder since he heard the prophecy just has started tonight. Then I met Vitruvius in the Old West. I toke my pregnant mom with me to see me grow up and become a Master Builder. That's the time where I started my search of the Piece of Resistance. I don't know how long will it takes to find it, but Vitruvius told me if I find it, I will become the Special."_

 _February 6th, 2014_

 _"It's been 8 in the half years since the Prophecy has Started and I've began my search.. No sign of the Piece of resistance anywhere... Bruce (which he became Batman since junior year of high school), well... we started to become boy/girlfriend last 4 years ago, it's hard to have to think I have left my family for them to be safe from the Kragle. Before, I told my mom, father and my baby sister to stay indoors in case of Taco Tuesday has began tomorrow. As I got to the construction site after Bruce dropped me off there, which I never actually got to search there before, I had to think it smart. I pulled out my sensor I got for my 20th birthday (three years ago) to scan the Piece of Resistance somewhere. I can't believe it, it found the Piece, but where? I moved pieces to found it, but suddenly I heard a young construction guy saying I wasn't supposed to be here, then he was going to report me. I ran off as he froze up for some reason... 'Where you going, miss? I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sor-' was left in his mouth before I heard him screaming and falling underground... And so on, That construction guy became the Special.. Not me. It's fine, if he's a Master Builder, we're cool with that. In the vents I go in the Police Department, I was able to read the Construction Guy's name on his name tag while he was interrogated by Bad Cop, that guy was named Emmet. I had to get him to Vitruvius that the Piece has been found, so we can go destroy the Kragle-"_

* * *

Emmet stopped at a ripped part of the page, then he recently found a another ripped page about Lucy braking up with Batman.

* * *

 _February 7th, 2014_

 _"Yeah, thanks Batman.. I had officially broke up with him. Knowing my heart belongs to Emmet, I have officially got a new boyfriend.. :). Hopefully it'll turn out good for Bruce.. He'll be fine. Even he did told me yesterday he was making his new movie in Gotham City."_

* * *

Emmet had finished reading her diary. He thought to himself Lucy has been friends with Batman since elementary, that was awesome for her! "Woah, she sacrificed her relationship from Batman just for me?" Emmet exclaimed. He felt his heart pumping, remembering that day in the Octan Tower, "I.. I have changed her life around since.. that day at the Octan tower.."

Emmet lowered Lucy's diary, thinking what has happened while making out with Lucy last night.. It took a while to talk to himself about it. Then suddenly the infection came back. It's hurting Emmet worser, and now screaming in Pain.

 **-Meanwhile out of Lucy's apartment-**

Lucy, Barbara, Batman and Robin noticed Emmet screaming from inside the apartment. "Oh no.. That's not good.." Lucy said.

"Ouch.. I guess the infection got worse for your boyfriend.." Barbara said. "You should check up on him-"

"I'll go!" Benny said out of no where, Unikitty was with Benny too. "I'll take Robin with me to check up with Emmet."

"Benny?" Lucy said in a surprise tone.

A few moments later, They decided to let Robin and Benny check up with Emmet, leaving Lucy, Barbara, Marie, Batman and Unikitty by the Batmobile. "I'll stay inside my Batmobile.. Like anyone would care anyways.." Batman said.

Later, a knock could be heard from Lucy's bedroom door. "Emmet? It's me. Benny and Dick. Can we come in?" Benny shouted from behind, and asked. They didn't really wait for an answer, so they have entered Lucy's bedroom. "I had a bad feeling about this.." Robin said.

"Stay away! You gotta get outta here! Please!" Emmet shouted in pain, desperate voice, his claw hands were covering his face. "I can't take the pain and it in for much longer."

Emmet started crying immediately, for 10 seconds he stopped. His skin started to turn gray.. Emotions are changing for Emmet. "It... Who?" Robin asked, both Benny and Robin were confused. Emmet didn't answer immediately. Instead he turn towards Benny and Robin, all robot looked. With anger, red eyes glowing and spoke, "The Robot!"

Benny and Robin gasped. Despite now in fear (sort of), Benny had Robin behind him & tried to get Robot Emmet to calm down. "Wha- A robot! You mean.. Those robots back at Cloud Cockoo Land gave you that infection from Lord Business?"

"Who?" Robin asked Benny. "I don't know who are you taking about, Ben.."

"Never mind, Dick! We don't know how he got it from those-"

Before Benny could finish his sentence, Robot Emmet had already runs towards them, front flipped three times and ready to end life to Benny and Robin with one deadly power on his fist. "END OF THE LINE!" He shouted.

Both Robin and Benny started hugging each other while Screaming. Knowing it's the end, they closed their eyes and let it be. Outside the Apartment Complex, Lucy's apartment roof and half the wall literally got blown up to pieces, bit of explosion was heard. "NOOO!" Lucy Screamed from inside.

Coming to the realization that Benny and Robin are not hurt at all, they slowly opened their eyes. Robin stood behind Benny still as scared like before. Same as Benny. They saw Lucy was on her bed. Robot Emmet started to disappear. Gray skin, red eyes & the most powerful thing had fading away, returning to Normal. Normal Emmet's expression had changed to worrying and hurt. He saw Lucy was hurt on her stomach.

"LUCY!"

His tears started to fall from his eyes. Emmet looked at his claw hands, seeing the gray skin fading off immediately. He had his tears falling more. "Lucy got hurt.." He thought. "What.. What the heak have I become..." Emmet was now starting to back away from Benny, Robin and Lucy. "I.. killed our child..." Emmet spoked.

Then Lucy looked at Emmet, she knew Emmet was sorry, for what she thought Emmet wanted to say. In pain, Lucy said, "It's.. It's okay Babe... I'm not hurt-"

"You should've let me dead in that Melting Chamber, Lucy!" Emmet shouted, turned and ran away, crying.

Lucy tried to get up and shouted, "EMMET, NOO! COME BACK!"

It was too late.. Lucy's tears started to fall.. She said to herself, "the baby's fine.. Babe..". Robin heard Lucy whispers about the baby being fine, he now said, "Wait, is your unborn child Batman and Emmet's child? Am I going to be a brother to him or her?" Lucy was too depressed to answer Robin's answer..


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for waiting patiently for my next chapter, i needed to take a break from the story for a while after i published Chapter 4.. Therefore I was sick to my throat and got blood drawn out to see if my sugar is still good last Thursday (Feb. 17, 2017). Now that I'm kind of better yesterday (March 9th, 2017) i can continue on with the story. Here is Chapter 5 C:**

* * *

 _ **-Present-**_

His mom realized Emmet wasn't speaking at all. She was getting worried now. "Son, you aren't talking, what's wrong?" His Mom asked. "Did you not followed the instructions again?"

"Actually.. Mom.. I had something to tell you.." Emmet said.

A few minutes later, Emmet had explained everything to his mother what happened throughout those 4 months, even he has to tell her about Lord Business' brother putting mind control devices on Benny, Unikitty and Metalbeard in Brick world Amusement park (Luckily that day Risky was arrested for all of that mess after Emmet and Lucy sprayed lots of water on those devices). His mother was shocked by what she had heard. They talked all of it out... It took a while to make things feel better, and for the infection. Emmet recently felt better.. and now calmed down.

"So now what, son?"

"I don't know mom.. I had work tomorrow, I'm not sure if I had to take a day off because of this robotic infection that's making me do things I don't wanna do..'' He sighed.

Mom didn't really know Emmet had got the Robotic infection from something, but she remembered how the infection goes with his father during Emmet's 5th grade graduation.

"You should probably take a day off from work, Emmet. Imma pay your friend a visit." She said, she recently forgot to say bye after hanging up. Emmet stood silenced, he thought about Lucy after a few seconds. He thought he should apologize to her before his mom gets to her apartment.

* * *

 _ **-In Batman's Mansion in Gotham City-**_

A huge party was going on in the living room of the mansion. Everybody, including Master Builders, SuperHeroes and Citizens of Gotham City (Orphanage kids too) are there. Everything was perfect. Dance off challenge was officially going on right now facing Superman and Batman challenging each other. Robin and the others are cheering off one of another, either they were cheering for Superman or Batman. Meanwhile, while cheering was heard from inside, Lucy was outside of the mansion, letting its cool breeze flow. Lucy had worn her dress that she worn at the awards ceramony, she had her black gloves token off for now.

 **-a moment later after Emmet's mom's appearance-**

"Woah what? You know Emmet?"

"Yes Lucy, I'm his mother. He's fine if you asked. but soon he will not be fine, His infection might get worser like his father's."

Later, She toke Lucy's claw hand and recently went for the exit. While going there, friends, even Batman barely noticed Lucy was going to exit with Emmet's mother. They didn't know who was the mom, but Batman regenized her. A moment later, Superman barely beaten Batman by a second. "AAAAH!" Batman groans all annoyed. Superman didn't really care if Batman lost, but you snooze, you lose ( **I think** ). Outside the Mansion, Emmet's mother and Lucy were already in the Batmobile, basically stealing it for now. Mom was on the driver seat and drove off faster, like if they were chased again. "Heak you'd drove faster than me," Lucy thought.

* * *

 **-Back in Bricksburg-**

As it Sunrises, Emmet was just standing in front of Lucy's apartment, he wasn't too sure if the relationship was actually over when he ran out the apartment, overthinking that he thought he actually hurt Benny, Robin & Lucy (Including the unborn kid). In his thoughts, he was pondering over what Lucy said to him while escaping Bricksburg the first time.

 _"You found the Piece of Resistance, and the Prophecy states that you are the most important, most talented, most interesting, and the extraordinary person in the universe."_ Lucy said inside of Emmet mind.

 _ **Emmet's POV: I hope your home, Lucy.**_

Emmet was about to go in to the apartment, but he was interrupted by Lucy's thoughts in his mind that he never heard in his memory, _"but I'm not home, Emmet."_

"W-What- ..You're not home.. Lucy where you at?" Emmet asked. He felt like he was awkwardly talking to himself, or maybe old times he talks to his plant back at his apartment.

 _"Coming to get you-"_ she responded.

Emmet was interrupted by a familiar voice "You know you should have stayed away because of what happened eariler, Brickowski." A figure approached a few feet from Emmet.

"Risky?"

"Miss me, Brickowski?"

"I thought you were in jail for recently putting mind control devices on my friends-"

"That was a month ago, Brickowski... I've changed. Bad Cop knows I won't do those kind of stuff anymore." Risky lost his smile as he said it.

 _ **-A minute later-**_

"Oh come on, we're buddies right? I'd already told you I have changed since that day at Brick World."

Emmet felt like he couldn't trust Risky at this moment. "You.. You think so?"

"Y-Yes i am honest, Emmet. I'm even honest with you that I had build you and your friends all of the rides & 'Unikitty's Rainbow Wubble World' attraction."

 **-30 seconds later (Again)-**

Then Emmet noticed something change inside of Risky, but one of the robots from behind knocked Emmet out with a Baseball bat.

"He's mine now.."

Then gray spots started to grow from Emmet, Risky notices it, confused at the moment.

"What is this..?"

One of the robots looked started as they looked at the gray spots, "Sir, it looked like he got the infection from us.. What'd we do?"

For a moment or so, Risky realize he can make Emmet evil with the infection Risky never knew how he got it.

"Robots, put Emmet in the car.. I might have a new evil secret plot!"

* * *

its been 30 minutes, Lucy & Emmet's mother looked everywhere in Bricksburg, no one knew where was Emmet, not even Gail, Wally, Barry & other construction friends never saw Emmet since yesterday. Lucy figured he would be in his apartment (she didn't check there yet). 3 minutes of the search, Emmet isn't in his apartment.

 **Lucy's POV: Where could he be? We'd looked everywhere for him and...Wait a minute-**

 **-A minute later-**

Lucy put on the breaks hard and Batman's car stopped right in front of Brick World amusement park. Lucy and Emmet's mother looked upwards. "Okay... Brick World wasn't like this when I got the invitation-" Lucy said. Even that Emmet's mother never saw this amusement park before, she thought of this has been abandon for years. Soon, dark skys had come in... Rain starts to fall. They got out the car and entered there. The entire park was abandoned...

As soon as Lucy and Emmet's mother got to Unikitty's Rainbow Wubble World, Lucy could heard familiar voices screaming for Help.

"Lucia!"

"Help us, Sis!"

"Mom! Marie!" Lucy shouted as she saw them trapped in a cage. "Hold on," she continued. "I'll get you outta there."

"Don't worry about us, Lucia." Her mother responded.

"Save Emmett first!" Marie said.

A voice came from behind, Lucy knew who it was. "Well, Well.. It seems you finally arrived, Ms. Wyldstyle. I knew you come for.. him."

The shock on Lucy's face only amplified once she turned to Risky. The reason for this shock was not Risky (but she thought to herself: How did he get out of Prison so early?). Along Risky's side, there is Emmet, which is now formed a Robot.

"Emmet!" Lucy Shouted.

"Give it up, Snazzypants. He cannot hear you," Risky rolled his eyes in a serious tone. "I'm forcing him to let the infection kill him, like his father. The Special is no more. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

a Worry on Lucy's face became clear, how Risky is serious with this. She become visibly mad, "Uggh I'm gonna kick your-" Robots pointed guns at her, cutting off what Lucy was gonna say next, and one was holding a huge penny, ready to throw towards Lucy. "Easy there, Ms. Wyldstyle. You don't want to break the fully upgraded VIP pass," Risky said, holding Emmet's arm with its VIP pass on him. The VIP pass is water proof now. "This here is now water proof. Well once the clock hits 8, he'll soon die"

"Risky, No! I'm not going to let that happen! Never!" Lucy responded with a determined face, she stood herself in a 'im ready to fight you' position as the robots are ready to shoot at her. "I Will Save Him."

"Lucy!" Emmet's mother yelled with a determined look and a sword carried ok her claw hand. Her sudden Appearance caused Lucy and Risky to turn in confusion. "Take it!"

As Lucy grabbed the sword from midair. A thought came upon her, " Heak, Where did you find this? W-Wait a minute.. Are you-"

"Yes I am! A Master Builder! We'll talk about it later! Less talk, more action!"

* * *

 **-30 seconds of the fight with the robots-**

"No no no no! How are you guys kept getting defeated, you fools! You, Destroy them!" Risky yelled, feels like he's almost in defeat.

As soon as Lucy and Emmet's Mother finished off the last robot, Lucy went over to Robot Emmet and broke off the VIP Pass off of him.

Risky didn't take any pressure from Lucy's action with Emmet. "Ooh bad move, Ms. Wyldstyle! I'm going to-" he was stopped mid-sentence by Emmet's mother as she pulled the hand cuffs out of no where.

"Dont even think about it-" She said in an angry tone as she put the hand cuffs on him, "you have done enough to my son."

"Your son?"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Emmet.. It's Lucy. I know your still there! The real you. C'mon you gotta win over the infection, babe! Please!"

Alas, Robot Emmet himself sees how he got this... In his memory back at Cloud Cuckoo Land, one of the robots were trying to pull his muscle off, which caused an infection Emmet never knew robots had.

Robot Emmet's eyes grow red as he Falcon Punched Lucy away in rage. "No! Get off my Back!" ((His punches were so powerful))

Emmet's mother already set free Lucy's mother and Marie, then They noticed Lucy just got hurt from robot Emmet.

"Lucy!" Both mothers held Marie back.

Robot had dark powers surrounded him. He walked towards Lucy, as she is still on the ground, looking defeated. "You brought me into this mess!" One deadly power began to appear on Robot Emmet's claw hands.

 **-Soon-**

Robot Emmet shouted as he put his foot onto Lucy's stomach, & pointing his left claw hand at her. "No one could get rid of this." As he still kept talking, deadly power grew bigger as he positioned himself to 'end of the line'. "Fight me."

Lucy was understandably distraught by this. She straight up said, "I'm not fighting you, Emmet." Robot Emmet was startled, loosen his powers & red eyes fade away for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I Said, I'm not fighting you, Emmet." She pushed his foot off of her, then she stood.

"Well then." Robot Emmet sees defeat in Lucy, which she's not. "What do you suppose to do, rather than fighting?"

"I suppose we talk out of this."

"Pff, girls these days. Tippicult... Why do you risk yourself to not fight me when Batman texted you?!"

"Cause we were never friends before when we first met! ...It's hard to think of it that way when I thought you were going to report me... Emmet, do you know who you are..?"

Robot Emmet tried to remember, but he couldn't remember a single thing. All because of his bad side made have lose who he is. "..No.. Not anymore." He responds in disappointment.

"..But I do.. You are Emmet Brickowski. A funny and lovable guy I ever met. At first it got into a wrong foot when I thought you ruined the Prophecy, after I hit you with the cactus. It was an accident now that I told you... But your someone who's manage to change people's life with your speech you gave to Lord Business-"

"Oh wait you heard what I said to President Business? How?" Robot Emmet interrupted.

"Didn't you still have that walkie talkie with you from the Octan Tower?"

"I thought Business toke them away from us-"

A few moments later, Lucy continued on. Lucy's words were once again causing Robot Emmet's gray parts ripping off to pieces softly like a sticker. With somewhat a sad smile on it's face, a tear falls and Lucy slowly wipe em'.

"You brought me out of my miserable Eight & a half year 'Im gonna let everyone down' person and made me a better person than who i used to be...-"

18 seconds of the speech, Lucy finishes off with these words, "because you know who you are, you are the special. The most talented, most interesting, and the most extraordinary person in the universe."

Lucy's speech couldn't have hit harder to Emmet's life and hers, as between the rest of the gang (they came from behind during her speech) & Marie's shout of joy, Lucy's mother & Emmet's mother's tears of joy & Risky's defeat. Emmet was now back to normal, tears still fallen with a long overdue smile & hugged Lucy for a long time (she hugged him back too). Then they kissed.

"Son..!" Emmet's mother said happily as her tears falls.

"That was beautiful Lucia..." Lucy's Mother said. She was off by what she heard about the the kid. "So you did lie to me about watching Titanic-"

"Mooom. It was only for the Speech, not for real." Lucy Lied.

* * *

30 seconds later, Everyone was now happily talking to each other in a group, meeting Emmet's mother and that, while Emmet & Lucy were looking out to the clouds that are breaking apart (kind of) & seeing the sun light shine through.

"Lucy.. I'm sorry for what happened back at your apartment-"

"it's okay babe.. I know you were going to apologize. Accidents happen.." Lucy said, she knew he was gonna do the apologizing. Good thing all of this was over, by the time it hits 8am, Emmet will be alive still, with Risky defeated the second time, Its time for him to go back to jail for what ever the judge says. Few moments passed, Lucy just remembered to call Bad Cop and arrest Risky for kidnapping and threats. After that, everyone thought to go back home and celebrate, & for Marie, she had to stay home from school for today & Go back tomorrow.

"Lets go home, babe.." Lucy called out as she smiles & held Emmet's claw hand.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, Lucy." Emmet smiles back.

As soon as Emmet stood alone, looking back at the sky, smiling, Risky broke out of the claw handcuffs without anyone noticing and looked at the last robot from above and told it, "Perfect timing! Robot, Throw that damn Penny now!" The robot throws it and it hits the back of Emmet. ((!)) Emmet exclaimed without words coming out. Everyone turned around to Emmet. They're shocked, especially Lucy & Emmet's mother.

"EMMET! NO!" Lucy cried out. She ran for Emmet before he hits the ground.

 ** _Lucy's Narration: Its never too late to save someone you love... Please don't die on me, Emmet! IM NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!_**


	6. Finale

_**-Previously-**_

"Lets go home, babe.." Lucy called out as she smiles & held Emmet's claw hand.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec, Lucy." Emmet smiles back.

As soon as Emmet stood alone, looking back at the sky, smiling, Risky broke out of the claw handcuffs without anyone noticing and looked at the last robot from above and told it, "Perfect timing! Robot, Throw that damn Penny now!" The robot throws it and it hits the back of Emmet. Emmet exclaims without words coming out. Everyone turned around to Emmet. They're shocked, especially Lucy & Emmet's mother.

"EMMET! NO!" Lucy cried out. She ran for Emmet before he hits the ground.

 ** _Lucy's Narration: Its never too late to save someone you love... Please don't die on me, Emmet! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!_**

* * *

 _ **-Right Now-**_

Lucy barely caught Emmet's claw hand as he almost hit the ground. Thud. Lucy sees Emmet's eyes are shut, mostly he looks dead... Like he could not wake up again. Slowly the gray spots appeared again. Lucy kneeled down, picked him up carefully and moving him onto her lap. "No.. no.. no.. this can't be happening.." Lucy's voice broke. She was at loss for words, her tears running down, and she was trying to find a way to get him back from this. Lucy had to shake Emmet a bit to wake him up. Several times, he did not wake up at all.

"Emmet.. Emmet.. Wake up, Emmet..!" she said, her voice was nearly as Pain.

Emmet's mother was literally in tears... Everyone else except Risky was shocked at the sight before...

 **Marie's POV: There's gotta be a way to wake him up... Like.. how a prince wakes up Snow White from a spell. I know! i just know it! Its the only way to break the infection off of him. I think.. :(**

"There's a way to wake him up, Lucy.." Marie said.

Lucy stopped sobbing for a moment and looked at Marie, startled.. "What?"

 **-A few minutes later-**

Lucy cracked the coconut in half and toke some juice from it and put some across Emmet's forehead. _( **Did you guys get 'The Lion King' reference I put here?** )_

"Okay.. I put some of that red coconut juice across his forehead.." Lucy said. "...Now what?"

"...Now um.. True Love's Kiss?" Marie mentioned.

There was a long pause. Lucy looked concerned as she scaned 'True Loves Kiss'. "Marie.." It took a while for Marie to talk it out, how it'll work to break the robotic infection & wake Emmet alive.

"Marie, that was just a fairy tale, only that would work for Snow White & some other princesses. Not here." Lucy said.

"It'll work here.. Maybe President Business' brother put something else into Emmet that can break that & the infection.." Marie said.

10 seconds later, Lucy looked back at Emmet, hoping this whole True Loves kiss thing will awake Emmet and break the infection. Although in her mind, she kept thinking of Emmet's words when he was about to sacrifice himself: **_"Lucy! ..Now it's your turn to be the Hero."_** Lucy felt a drop of a tear, then she leaned in and kiss him. A bright gold light emanated from Emmet's chest while Lucy still kept her lips against his. Lucy just had pulled away to look at him. The gold magic had broken off the robotic infection (for real). Slowly Emmet opens his eyes to the sobbing faces. Lucy was surprised that this whole True Loves Kiss was real.

"Emmet!"

"Son!"

* * *

Lucy and Emmet both hugged as hard as they could. Lucy had tears of joy falling through, she stopped hugging for a moment.

"Lucy! You.. You saved me!" Emmet said with a smile on his face.

"I never thought that this whole true loves kiss thing would actually work. But it actually did!"

"I guess your sister had watched too many Disney Princesses movies." Emmet said.

"You bet, Emmett!" Marie smiles. "Except... I haven't seen 'Frozen' yet." she added.

A moment later, Lucy hugged Emmet again, this time she had hugged him for a long time. "I'm glad you're alive Emmet." Everyone else has hugged Emmet... For a long time... Risky Business was defeated... once again.

"This is not fair! I worked very hard for this! Well I'll be god damned. Now that I'm free from those handcuffs, now i can-"

Bad Cop finally came in and handcuffed Risky. "I don't think so, Risky! You've done enough. You're under arrest!"

 **Lucy"s POV: Well its about time Bad Cop came to arrest Risky.. once again. This time, he should stay in jail for long time.**

"Well that ends it well once again, am i right?" Lucy said.

Emmet chuckles and said, "Yep Lucy!"

Lucy held Emmet's claw hand. "Soo... what we'd do now?"

"I don't know.. you tell me, Lucy." Emmet said. "..Something Good? Something Romantic? A bit of both?"

Lucy smiled. Both of em' sound like its a secret Emmet had kept for a while. "Bit of both, babe?"

"Bit of Both it is!" Emmet said.

Later, outside of Brickworld theme park, everyone else were about to get ready to go home. Other than that, Emmet almost forgot to tell his mom that he's going to be a father soon. Emmet's mother was excited, she's going to be a grandmother to Emmet's child (& Lucy's). Although Lucy's mother was shooked about it at first.

...

They were about to have their intimate moment and kiss, but Marie was watching them...

"Marie.. Do you mind?" Lucy asked.

"Why not? I've seen you kiss him before... back at your apartment, awkwardly.." Marie said, honestly.

 **Emmet's POV: Uhhh... She watched us kiss in bed? I thought she was still watching TV.. 0_0**

A few moments later of awkwardness, Emmet and Lucy were back in their intimate moment, then they kissed for long time...

 _ **Emmet's Narration: Well errm... Just until five more years (In reality, well.. two more years cause its 2017), everything will be back to normal before the Duplos arrive.. they arrive earlier than I thought after Lucy and I got together.. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: Well that makes it a Happy ending! I will be writting bloopers to this now and post it as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading! :D**_


	7. Chapter 6 in a half

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! I decided to do an bon** **us short chapter. I did want to cancel a Bloopers chapter, i completely have no ideas to make bloopers out of it. Soo yeah. That's why I have canceled it. Anyways, here's the bonus chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-5 Years Later-**

In outer space (a few miles towards Earth), in some kind of sparkled alien spaceship (UFO), a figure stood by an Duplo alien figure, keeping an eye on that same computer (the cameras in there were like an World Wide cameras kind of) where the camera shows Emmet & Friends were sitting on the Double Decker Couch, eating ice cream and that. Sooner, the computers showed warning that they're about to enter Earth.

 _ **A Figure's POV: For 13 & a half years.. the President of Bricksburg has captured most of the Master Builders and tortured them... Gladly I have barely escaped... without even saying goodbye.. to this boy in my dreams.. Emmet.. Now I finally came back to Earth. (cluckles) Now, Duplos and I am going to destroy everyone without them knowing. **_

"Keep on driving this, Duplos, Our First Stop.. Bricksburg." A figure finally spoke in a evil tone.

Then the figure left to the Entrance of the spaceship, getting settled for a arrival.

 **-At Bricksburg-**

 _(_ **Author's notes: This part can also relate to the end of the actual Lego movie itself, except... Well.. you guys can guess who comes out first.** _)_

"Welp, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys?" Emmet said.

Then suddenly, sparkled alien spaceship hovers above them. Finally arriving.. and lands on the ground a few miles next to the Double Decker Couch. Emmet & Friends had got up from the Double Decker Couch, and stood.

"Wha...?" Emmet's eyes were widen.

The Door itself opened slowly, the fog spreaded the lower entrance. Lucy was in a battle stand, having her 4 1/2 year old child hid behind herself & Emmet as the figure spoke.

 **-Sooner-**

"We mean no harm to everybody in the universe."

"But.. its not what those Duplos said after the Kragle accident, mister." Unikitty said.

"Unicorn, They didn't mean it, honestly.." A Figure said. "Now. Emmet.."

A figure now step forward, showed itself, wearing a black spacesuit & a space helmet (they cannot tell if its a girl or a boy)

"After all these years of the Prophecy, I have finally found you.."

"And who the heck are you?" Emmet asked all confused.

A figure stood for a moment, then took off its helmet, revealing itself... a Girl figure.

"I'm your older sister, Emmet." A girl spoke.

Emmet's eyes were wide opened, realizing that figure was his sister. He gasped.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
